Point de pardon pour un traitre
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Son miroir ne révèle rien d'autre qu'une vérité ignorée.


Hello everybody ! Me revoilà !

Voici un texte commencé en cours dont je suis assez fière. Je remercie d'ailleurs mon prof de me laisser écrire juste sous son nez pendant que lui parle dans le vide... Je pense que si un jour il passe par là il se reconnaitra !

Je remercie également tous ceux qui me lisent et Burning Asteria pour son aide et sa relecture. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.

J'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira.

Sur ce , Enjoy !

* * *

**Point de pardon pour un traitre**_**  
**_

_**« Où est-ce que je suis ? »**_

Il rentra dans le temple silencieusement. Les expressions de terreur des visages sur les murs s'étaient mués en ricanements. L'homme qui les avait tant fait souffrir était mort. Leur libération était toujours impossible mais il avait reçu la monnaie de sa pièce. Ces masques suivaient la progression de l'étranger à travers le temple. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant le corps étendu là, devenu aussi froid que la pierre sur laquelle il reposait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il méprisait le chevalier sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas hésité a trahir pour son plaisir. Mais malgré cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir. Et il prend lentement conscience que c'était le plus honnête de tous. Oui, il avait trahi mais contrairement aux autres, il avait clairement affiché sa position.

**« Tout ça, c'est a cause de toi. Ou grâce à toi je ne sais plus. » **

_Il ne comprenait pas. Ces paroles, la raison de sa présence ici. Il se souvenait clairement être mort face à Shiryu. Alors pourquoi était il là ? Il était sensé être aux enfers, se faire juger et souffrir pour l'éternité. Et pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il lui avait suffisamment exprimé son mépris par le passé. Le mépris que n'importe qui ressent envers un monstre. Et pourtant il se tenait devant son corps à le regarder comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'était assez perturbant de voir le fier chevalier aussi perdu. Il semblait presque le regretter. Presque. On ne regrette pas un monstre._

_**« Je ne comprends pas. »**_

En effet, sans lui il ne serait peut-être jamais devenu ce chevalier exemplaire que tout le monde complimente aujourd'hui. Égoïstement, il lui avait servi de mauvais exemple à la mort de son frère. Persécuté et ne supportant pas que le nom d'Aioros soit trainé dans la boue, plus d'une fois il avait voulu verser le sang de ces gamins qui ne savaient rien. Puis il l'avait vu. Maltraité par son maitre, il commençait à se forger sa personnalité d'assassin. Effrayé par ses désirs qui le feraient devenir comme lui et poussé par le souvenir du sacrifice d'Aioros, il avait pris le contre-pied. Évoluant dans des directions différentes, ils s'étaient naturellement tournés le dos sans avoir conscience d'agir en miroir. Et aujourd'hui, en se retournant il pouvait voir le carnage derrière eux.

**« Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que tu meures. Je suis désolé. »**

_Une chance sur deux, hein ? Le sens de ces paroles restait confus. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir qu'une partie d'un dialogue. Il ne demandait pas d'excuses, il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse. Même mort, non ils ne voulaient pas. S'il avait été autre chose qu'un esprit, il aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure du Lion. La pitié qu'il croyait entendre ne lui plaisait pas. A croire qu'il pouvait être désolé de la mort du pire assassin de la Terre. Est-ce qu'il pensait à toutes les vies qu'il avait prises pour le plaisir ? _

_**« On meurt tous un jour. » **_

Comme dans un rêve, il se vit soulever le corps inerte du quatrième gardien. Il prit soin de prendre les sentiers les moins utilisés alors qu'il emmenait le corps au cimetière. Son esprit s'était envolé loin de son corps. Il semblait comme enveloppé dans du coton. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ses actes. Peut-être espérait-il par sa compassion compenser le manque d'humanité du Cancer ? Mais il doutait que cela soit seulement possible. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Il était mort. Il méritait une sépulture décente quelles qu'aient été ses actions passées. Seul cela comptait.

**« Tu me remercieras plus tard, quand je te rejoindrai aux Enfers »**

_Optimiste. Cependant, le geste le touchait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et envoyant les tas de terre autour de lui, il devinait aisément qu'il était le seul à n'avoir pas eu de dernier hommage. Il n'était même pas étonné. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il était encore coincé au sanctuaire. Mais le comportement d'Aiolia le perturbait toujours. Un changement d'attitude aussi soudain était plus qu'improbable. Et il pouvait jurer qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Il regrettait que son voisin de temple ne puisse pas l'entendre car il trouverait à qui parler._

_**« Je n'ai jamais remercié personne. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je vais commencer. »**_

Creusant lentement la tombe, il en profitait pour faire le point sur sa situation. Beaucoup de ses camarades étaient morts aujourd'hui Et tous sauf lui avaient eu un enterrement. Il semblerait que le cancer ne soit qu'un monstre. Et eux n'avaient jamais appris à pardonner. La déesse avait pardonné à Saga mais pas à Deathmask. Ils étaient comme deux garçons qui s'étaient perdus dans une forêt. Le premier avait été retrouvé et pardonné de sa bêtise. Et le second, qui s'était enfoncé plus avant dans l'inconnu pour trouver une issue, on ne lui pardonnait pas car personne n'avait été capable de le retrouver. Les absents ont toujours torts.

**« Tu m'expliqueras, hein ? Je voudrais tellement te comprendre »**

_Comprendre qui ? Et quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Il avait été maltraité par son maitre et le jour où il l'avait abattu avait été le point de non retour. Il avait gouté au sang et plus rien n'avait pu empêcher l'animal en lui de massacrer encore et encore. Il avait aimé tuer. Il avait marché dans les traces de son maitre. Même le plus stupide des gamins qui arrivait comprenait en deux secondes qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Etait-il encore plus bête qu'un gamin de six ans ? Son histoire n'avait aucun intérêt et de toute façon personne ne voulait savoir._

_**« Si tu me comprenais, me jugerais-tu comme d'autres l'ont fait ? »**_

Et si le cancer n'avait sombré que pour que lui puisse s'élever plus haut qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ? Si l'évidence lui crevait les yeux, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées mais aussi sûr que le beau temps revient toujours, sans Deathmask il n'aurait jamais compris que rien n'est jamais noir ou blanc. Ils étaient tous deux des funambules qui dépendaient l'un de l'autre. Si l'un était tombé avant la fin du numéro, il aurait sans aucun doute entrainé l'autre. Ils avaient réussi leur numéro mais à quel prix ? L'équilibre était rompu et son futur ne dépendrait plus que de ses choix. Cela lui fit peur.

**« Il était si facile de faire l'inverse de toi. Je vais faire quoi moi, maintenant ? »**

_C'était donc ça. Soudain tout s'éclairait. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Et même s'il en avait eu une, comment aurait-il pu lui faire comprendre ? Il était mort alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Il n'avait jamais demandé au lion de prendre exemple sur lui. Alors quoi ? Il avait besoin de lui, peut-être ? Il n'aurait pas du le suivre jusqu'ici. Plutôt que de l'aider, le cinquième gardien l'enfonçait un peu plus. Avait-il si besoin de mettre en avant sa traitrise face à la loyauté à toute épreuve dont il faisait preuve ?_

_**« Continue sur ta lancée. Monte au paradis puisque je descends aux Enfers. »**_

Il revint à la réalité et réalisa qu'il devrait l'enterrer avec seulement un linceul pour le couvrir. Il se recueillit quelques minutes à le regarder, se posant mille questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponses. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire lui semblait dérisoire. Finalement, il le déposa délicatement au fond du trou et lui plaça une pièce d'or dans la main. Rebouchant toujours aussi lentement ce qui serait la dernière demeure du Cancer, il le remercia silencieusement. Il avait été cruel, sadique et un traitre à leur cause mais il lui avait permis de devenir compatissant, loyal et vertueux. Certaines leçons ne s'apprennent qu'en les vivant et il venait de vivre la plus importante de sa vie.

**« Merci Deathmask et pars en paix. J'ai enfin compris »**

_Il resta là à regarder sa tombe encore plusieurs heures. Et quand, doucement, son âme s'effaça, les remerciements d'Aiolia résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _

Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

* * *

Encore un énorme merci à ceux qui me lisent en espérant que vous ayez aimé. J'accepte tous les commentaires, les fleurs et les tomates.

Gros bisous et à la prochaine!


End file.
